One Love
by BlueMoonBelle
Summary: Jerome and Mitch finally take action on their feeling for each other, but how will it end? ( Merome or asfCanadian ) sad one shot love


"Record tomorrow same time?" Jerome said to his microphone,"Yeah Biggums, bye dood." Mitch said,"Bye." Jerome took off his headphones and ended the Skype call. His stomach growled and he got up to get some food. He looked in his refrigerator and pulled out some lunch meat. After eating his sandwich Jerome decided to watch a movie. He sprawled out on his bed and took his phone out, opening Netflix. He was in the middle of the movie when he got a text from Mitch. He paused the movie and went to his messages. "Can you call me?" Jerome read the message eyebrows furrowed, he dialed Mitch's phone number, it rang twice before Mitch answered it,"Hey Biggums." Said Jerome said, Jerome could hear Mitch take a deep breath,"Jerome, I love you." Jerome froze not sure he heard Mitch correctly,"Mitch?" He looked at his phone, Mitch had ended the call. Jerome tried to call Mitch back but it went straight to voice mail. Jerome sat on his bed stunned,"Mitch loves me?" He thought, a grin slowly spread across his face,"Mitch loves me!" Jerome stood up, he was going to see Mitch.

Tears dripped out of Mitch's eyes,"Jerome will never love someone like you, stupid fag." Mitch fell onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow,"Why am I such an idiot?" Mitch curled up on his side, soaking the covers around his head in tears. When he fell asleep Mirth murmured Jerome's name.

When Jerome arrived at Mitch's house Quintin, came out of his house from across the street,"Jayrome! Hey!" Jerome smiled, "Hey Quintin, could I talk to you later?" Quintin smiled and nodded,"Yeah sure." Jerome turned back to Mitch's door and walked inside,"Mitch! Mitch!" Jerome sat his bags down and walked up stairs. He opened the door to Mitch's room, Mitch lay on the bed curled up on top of his blankets. He stepped inside and walked over to Mitch. He lay down on the bed next to Mitch,"Mitch... Wake up Mitch..." Mitch slowly opened his eyes and rolled over,"Jerome?" Jerome smiled and placed a hand under Mitch's chin and gently kissed him. When Jerome drew back Mitch looked at him eyes wide,"Mitch I love you." Tears spilled over Mitch's eyelids, he flung his arms around Jerome's neck and sobbed into his chest. Jerome and Mitch spent the rest of the day together, never leaving each others side. When the sun began to set they settled down on the couch to watch a movie, they had drinks and popcorn, and by the time the end of the movie rolled around they were asleep wrapped in each others arms.

When Mitch woke up the smell of bacon reached his nose he walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Jerome cook,"Hey Biggums." Mitch said in his sexiest voice, Jerome turned around, "Mitch, good morning!" Jerome smiled and Mitch sauntered up to him, he placed a hand on his chest, biting his lip and looking up into his eyes,"Good morning to you... Big boy." Mitch purred, Jerome blushed bright red, Mitch smiled and kissed him. Jerome held Mitch close to his body enjoy the warmth radiating off of him,"I love you Mitch." Jerome said through the kiss,"I love you too Jerome."

Jerome and Mitch told the fans they were together, most of them went crazy with happiness in the comments, totally drowning out all of the haters. They were happy and made video after video together. Jerome moved in with Mitch, he couldn't bare to leave him. One day Quintin called Jerome,"Hey Jerome could you come over?" "Yeah just a sec." Jerome walked out of the house yelling to Mitch where he was going. He ran to Quintin's and burst into the living room,"Hey Jayrome!" Yelled Quintin,"Hey fish." Replied Jerome, Quintin punched him in the shoulder making him laugh,"So what did you want to talk about Quintin." Quintin looked at the ground face red, then suddenly he was kissing Jerome. Caught off guard Jerome started kissing him back,"Jerome?! How could you!" Jerome instantly let go of Quintin, and turned around,"Mitch! It's-" Mitch held up a hand to stop him, tears already staining his cheeks,"No, Jerome don't come home tonight." Mitch walked out of Quintin's house slamming the door behind him. Jerome stared not sure what to do. Tear slowly gathered in his eyes,"Mitch, I'm sorry." Jerome began to sob and Quintin rubbed his back.

When Mitch got home he went into his room and pulled a shoe box out from under the bed. He walked to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. He took the top off of the box and pulled out his razor. He doused it in rubbing alcohol and rinsed it off. Then he placed the blade on his forearm. He pulled the blade across his skin leaving a deep gash behind. Blood poured onto the floor,"He never really loved me." Mitch dug the blade into his arm again deeper than before,"I'm so stupid." He made another cut. "I never should have fallen in love with him." Mitch drew the razor repeatedly across the tender skin. Rivers of blood fell to the floor, and when his right arm was soaked in blood he went to his left. His fingers were wet with blood so he couldn't hold the razor straight make the line jagged instead of straight. When both arms were covered in cut Mitch dropped the razor in the tub watching his arms bleed. Mitch's head started to become blurry, and the room swirled around him. His eyelids became heavy, he closed them and fell to the floor, landing in the pool of blood.

When Jerome ran out of tears he left Quintin's house, Quintin apologized over and over again, and he was sick of hearing it, it wasn't his fault. When Jerome walked inside he closed the door soundlessly behind him. He was going to get his stuff from his room when he passed the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks, Mitch lay covered in blood on the floor, arms covered in cuts. Jerome screamed and rushed in, he shook Mitch yelling for him to wake up but when he didn't Jerome scooped him up ran to the car and drove to the hospital.

Mitch was in a coma for six months, and Jerome went to visit him everyday, waiting for the day his love would again open his eyes. One day Jerome went to the hospital like normal greeting the nurse. He walked into Mitch's room and sat in the chair beside his bed. He grasped Mitch's hand tracing circles with his thumb,"Hey Biggums, I miss you, it would be great if you would wake up, we all want you back you know." Jerome always said this to Mitch when he came to visit, his heart ached and he thought it was his fault Mitch was like this,"Mitch, I love you." Jerome laid his head onto the soft sheets and started to cry, he felt Mitch's hand twitch. His head shot up and he looked at Mitch, who's eyelids were fluttering,"Mitch?" Mitch groaned and looked at Jerome,"Jerome?" Jerome laughed and was about to hug him when Mitch pushed him away,"Get out of here! Leave!" Jerome froze, leave? He wants me to leave? "But Biggums." "NO! Go back to Quintin." Tears dripped to the floor, and Jeorme slowly turned and left.

Mitch began to stand up when he noticed that he wasn't in his room, he looked around, he was in a hospital. He looked down at his arms, the cuts were healed leaving horrible scars behind. A nurse walked into his room,"Your awake!" Mitch nodded. "Oh Jerome must be so happy, he's been here everyday you know.'' 'How long have I been here?" "Six months, the doctors will be-" "Six months what do you mean six months?" The nurse frowned,"You went into a coma, Jerome found you and brought you here, your lucky to have him you know." Mitch looked at the nurse for a minute,"Can I be alone for a while?" The nurse nodded and stepped out of the room, Mitch began to cry.

Jerome sat finishing his letter. When he was done he put it into the envelope and drove back to the hospital gave it to the nurse and asked her to give it to Mitch. He drove back home slowly, enjoying the sights, when he pulled into the drive way he walked slowly to his bathroom. He opened the medicine drawer and pulled out the pain medication. He poured them into his hand counting each red pill before popping it into his mouth. When he had taken them all he walked the fenced in yard and into the garden and picked some flowers then walked to the huge weeping willow and laid down holding the flowers close to his chest. He listened to the birds singing, the laughter of the neighbor hood children, the cars driving down the road, the leaves in the wind. He enjoyed the last moments of his life as they slowly faded away, and kept smiling until death finally took him.

Mitch took the letter and hurriedly opened it.

_Dear Mitch,_

_I love you with all of my heart, I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me. When we first met some part of me that I wasn't ready to accept knew we would be together. I soon was used to my feelings for you but I didn't know if you would feel the same way, so I kept it inside, now looking back I shouldn't have. The brief time I had you for a lover was amazing, I wish it would have never ended. Mitch I could have held you in my arms for eternity and been happy, but I can't. I remember when I bought you flowers on our first date, do you? I saw them and just knew you would love them, to tell you the truth they are my favorite too, irises are beautiful. Mitch I know you will never understand how much I love you, but I can try to make you. Mitch if I could I would give you the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky, I would give you anything. I want to grow old with you, die in your arms, raise kids, I would do anything as long as you were with me. When I was with you I was never afraid, I never imagined you would leave me Mitch. Now that you have Mitch I can't go on, you are my everything Mitch, I will love you forever and always Mitch, and when you reach the gates of heaven, I'll be there waiting for you ready to take you with me everywhere show you everything, and I'll never let go Mitch. We can finally be together for eternity. Mitch, I love you, don't ever forget that. Never ever forget that, and when you move on I won't care because you will be mine when you get to heaven. I love you. I love you. I love you. Mitchel Hughes, I love you,_

_Love Jerome_

The letter was covered in tears when Mitch reached the ending. Mitch stood up clutching the letter. He ripped his IV out and took of his heart monitor. He ran out of the hospital ignoring the yells. He ran and ran, not stopping until he reached their house. He ran around calling Jerome's name. When he burst out of the back door he almost fainted. Jerome lay smiling under the willow holding a bouquet of irises,"Jerome! No Jerome!" Mitch screamed. He ran to Jerome's body and shook his shoulders,"Wake up Biggums! Jerome please wake up! Please!" Jerome was still warm under his hand. Mitch screamed again, as loud as he could, tears blurring his vision. When his throat was hoarse Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome,"I love you Jerome, I love you, why did you have to go." Mitch slowly let go of Jerome and went inside and into the kitchen. He pulled the draw open and grabbed a knife and walked back outside. Mitch heard sirens wailing somewhere nearby but he didn't care. He laid down again next to Jerome,"See you soon Biggums." Mitch whispered. He heard the door of his house crash inward, Mitch placed the knife above his heart, and plunged it into his chest, impaling the vital organ that kept his blood flowing. Mitch could, out of the corner of his eye, see a police man walk into the yard and yell. Mitch pulled the knife out and rolled over wrapping his arms around Jerome. When the man tried to pull him away Mitch shook his head and whispered,"Together." Then he was consumed by the darkness. Mitch walked up the dark tunnel toward the light ready to see Jerome again. When he reached the end his eyes fell on the gates of heaven, and on the other side smiling and waving. Was Jerome.

Jerome and Mitch were buried together wrap forever in each others arms. Their funereal was massive, many sad fans, friends, and family came to send them off. They were all happy the two could be together in the end. And when the time came to bury them they slid the lid over them encasing their bodies forever in a tomb where no one could ever disturb them somewhere no one could hate them, somewhere no one could ruin something as beautiful as their love. And from far above Mitch and Jerome's souls watched as their bodies were covered. They didn't care though. They were finally able to embrace and kiss and love forever.


End file.
